What Might Have Been
by madison ryleigh
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after the series finale. This is what I wish had happened. Disclaimer: I love these characters and wanted to write the way I thought it should end.
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins five years after the series ended on television. Lorelai and Luke are now married and having a baby. Rory has been on the road, writing for various magazines. She's not married or currently dating anyone. The rest will be told in the story. Enjoy! Please feel free to comment!**

**Chapter One**

"Don't push, Lorelai, not yet!" I hear Sookie's voice encouraging her as I race down the hallway of the hospital.

"Where is Rory? Why is she not here yet?"

"Mom? I'm here." I slide through the doorway, barely avoiding colliding with Luke.

"Rory! I'm so glad you're here. You've got to get your grandmother out of – ohhhh no! Sookie! Hand, hand!" Sookie moves back to her position at Mom's head and grabs her hand.

"Sookie? Where is the doctor? Why can she not push?" I look at Mom, red-faced, sweating, and tears running down her face.

"The doctor is on his way here. He should be here any minute now. I don't know what's taking so long." Sookie looks like she's about to cry too. She has a wet cloth, wiping Mom's face and looking concerned.

"Mom, what about Grandma? She's here? Where? What is she doing here?" The only people in the room with us are Sookie and Luke.

"Her and Dad went down to the cafeteria to get something to drink. Rory, she's driving me crazy. I'm stressing out enough without her here adding to it. I need her to leave – ohhhh! Sookie!" When this one hits, I move closer to Mom and grab her other hand.

"Lorelai! What is all that racket about? Don't you know this is a hospital? There are sick people here." I look up from Mom's face when I hear Grandma's voice. As usual, she's dressed impeccably, head to toe.

"Mom, I am in labor! Do you expect me to be quiet every time a contraction comes on? If you think I'm making too much noise, you can leave!"

"Lorelai Gilmore! You know better than to speak to me like that!"

"Mrs. Gilmore, you and Mr. Gilmore should go out in the waiting room. One of us will come and get you once she has the baby. And her last name is Danes, Mrs. Gilmore. It has been for three years now." I look at Luke in surprise. Yes, it's been a few years since I've been home, but I'm surprised he's talking to Grandma and Grandpa like that. He must have had enough finally. _Go Luke! _I silently cheer for him, smiling to myself.

"Fine then. Richard, let's go." Grandma and Grandpa take one last look at Mom and turn back around toward the door. I can hear Grandma complaining as they walk toward the waiting room.

"Hey Mom, Luke, Sookie." I finally have a minute to breathe since entering the room.

"Hey hon." Sookie leans over the bed to hug me. Mom squeezes my hand, smiling as much as she can. Luke looks at me, smiling.

"I'm glad I made it before the baby. I drove as fast as possible to get here. You would have been proud of me, Mom." I laugh as she smiles at me. I know she's tired. It was eight-something this morning when Sookie called me to let me know Mom and Luke were heading to the hospital. I look down at my watch. It's almost three in the afternoon.

"Hand! Hand!" As this contraction ends, the doctor walks quickly into the room. He must be new in town, because I've never seen him before. I've only been gone about five years. _I wonder if he still…_I shake my head to avoid finishing that thought. I can't think about him now. I have to concentrate on Mom.

"Mrs. Danes, how are you doing?"

"How am I doing? I've been in labor for seven hours now and you want to know how I'm doing? Give me some drugs! Then I'll tell you how I'm doing."

"Okay, Mrs. Danes. Let me just see how far you're dilated and we'll go from there."

Luke moves to the head of the bed as the doctor checks on Mom. I don't blame him. I don't want to be at the foot of the bed either. Just thinking about it makes me shudder. I might not be as squeamish as I was when Sookie went into labor in front of me, but that doesn't mean I want to see anymore than I have to.

"Alright Mrs. Danes, the next time you feel a contraction coming on, you can push. We're past the point of being able to give you an epidural, but you're doing great. Just push and I'll be here to catch the baby." The doctor gives us a smile that is meant to reassure us. Mom doesn't take it quite so well.

"No drugs? You want me to push this thing out of my body without drugs, alcohol, or anything? Are you crazy? Luke, this is all your fault. You're never touching me again!"

"Okay honey, whatever you say." Luke smiles at Mom. I can feel the love across the room. I'm so happy for the two of them.

"Alright Mrs. Danes, I see there's another contraction coming. I want you to push really good for me now. Ready? One, two, three, push!" The doctor gets into position as Sookie and I grab Mom's hands and she pushes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_Two weeks later_**

"Mom, you _have _to stop worrying. Sookie and Michel are taking care of everything. This is your time to spend with Colton. And if you pick up that phone to call them one more time, I'm going to turn the ringer off and hide it from you." I'm whispering and trying to sound stern at the same time. This is not an easy task, especially with Mom going from room to room, folding clothes and baby-proofing everything in sight. My baby brother, Colton Lucas Danes is sleeping peacefully in my arms at the moment and I'm not about to wake him up.

"I know they can handle it, but it's my baby. Well, not anymore, but things are going so well right now that I can't let anything bad happen. We've been around almost ten years now and if we don't keep everything running smoothly, we won't be around for this big ten-year celebration we've been planning."

"Mom, you have a new baby now. You need to concentrate on him and yourself during this time off from the Inn. The next four weeks will be over before you know it, and you will wonder where all this time went and how Colton grew so much without you realizing it. Come and sit down by me." I love her dearly, but Mom has been going stir-crazy these past two weeks not being at the Inn.

"Lorelai, go sit down. Hold our son." I look up as Luke walks in the door in time to hear what I said. He hasn't been working as much as usual either. He finally formed a partnership with Liz and T.J. They now own half of the diner. The two of them have been putting in more time so Luke can spend time at home with Mom and Colton.

"So, honey, what are your plans today? And how long are you here? I know you're going to have to get back to work soon, right? Have you seen Lane yet?" Mom finally sits down by me, only to start in on the same questions she's been asking me the past two weeks I've been here.

"Slow down, Mom. I've talked to Lane a couple times. We are actually having lunch today at the diner. I've missed 'Luke's' cheeseburgers. Zack is on tour with the band so it's just Lane and the boys. I'm really excited about seeing her. I feel bad that I haven't seen her before now but with Colton and helping you and Luke, I just haven't been able to. I know I'm rambling. We need to talk, Mom. I have something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to feel about it, but it's my decision and I am an adult so..."

"Rory." I look up as Luke whispers my name and nods his head toward Mom. I look over and realize she's asleep. No wonder she hasn't sat down all day. She's been fighting sleep.

"Here, I'll take Colton so you can get ready for lunch. Have fun and tell Lane I said hi. I haven't seen her much since Colton came along. Not that I'm complaining though." I smile at Luke as he gazes down at his son. I always knew he and Mom would wind up together, but I'm so happy that they have a baby together too. Even though April is close by at Yale, with her double-major in Biology and Astronomy and all the clubs she belongs to, she doesn't get to come see Mom and Luke much. I hope she gets to meet our new baby brother soon. I haven't seen her since the wedding, but we write back and forth as much as possible. I haven't seen Mom and Luke as much as I would have like either, which is why I'm here now. If I can just find a way to tell Mom about what's going on.

"Rory?" Luke whispers my name and startles me. I guess I spaced out for a few minutes.

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking about April and how much she's going to love Colton. I know she can't wait to meet him. Do you know when she'll be able to come?"

"I talked to her a few days ago and she said she's hoping in a few weeks, during her fall break. She has a week off and won't have to worry about her finals yet. She's excited to see us. I'm ready to see her too." Luke smiles as he talks about April. When he first found out he had a daughter, things weren't so great. Over the years though, as April has grown up and become an adult, she sees Luke as much as possible. I remember when it came time for her to choose a school last year, she had a time choosing between Yale, Harvard, and Stanford. Her mom of course wanted her to choose Stanford to be closer to her in Arizona, and they got into a huge argument over April choosing Yale to be closer to Luke and Mom. I was proud of April for putting her foot down and doing what she wanted to do, instead of letting someone choose for her. Luke says she reminds him of me. If he only knew why I'm here, he might not be so proud of that fact.

"Rory? Are you sure you've been sleeping okay? I know Colton's been keeping me and your mom up, but I didn't think you could hear him all the way downstairs." Luke is looking concerned now.

"Huh? I'm sorry. There I go, daydreaming again. I need to stop that. Okay, I'm leaving for real this time. Let Mom I'll be back in a little while. I'll probably go by the bookstore before I come home and see if Andrew has any new books in. I'll call and let you know if I'm going to be late to dinner." I kiss all three of them on the cheek, grab my jacket and head for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter answers a few questions, one in particular. I know you've all been wondering who "he" is, and you probably even have a pretty good idea. I hope I've done that specific part justice. Also, some of you might notice some parallels going back to the first season around this same time of year. Keep the comments coming! Thank you for reading! Enjoy! :)  
**

**Chapter Three**

"Rory!"

"Lane!"

"Rory. Lane." I look away from Lane as I hear Kirk's voice.

"Kirk. Lulu. How are you guys doing?" I have to smile at Kirk and Lulu. Kirk hasn't changed much over the years. The only thing about Lulu that has changed is her slightly expanding waistline. They finally got married and bought a house a couple years ago. Mom told me recently that Lulu found out she's pregnant. I'm really happy for them. They are perfect for each other. Kirk may be a little weird, but Lulu loves him and that's what's important.

"Hey Rory, hey Lane." Lulu is literally glowing.

"Lulu, how are you feeling? Mom told me the exciting news."

"I'm doing pretty well, just a little morning sickness so far. The doctor says it should ease off some once the first few months are over. I'm definitely ready for that." Lulu smiles at me, suddenly gets a pained look on her face and runs in the direction of the bathroom.

"I think I'll go make sure she's okay." Kirk rushes after Lulu, finally leaving Lane and me alone again.

"Oh wow, some things never change do they?" I look at Lane and we both start laughing uncontrollably. I feel tears running down my cheeks.

"No, some things don't. But then again, some things do. Have you talked to Lorelai yet? I mean, about…" Lane is the only person that knows why I'm not on the road anymore and how long I'm actually planning on being here and why. I cut her off before she can say anything else. I don't want Mom to find out from anyone but me, and Luke's Diner has ears everywhere. It wouldn't take long for word to get back to her.

"No, I haven't talked to her yet. I started to before I came to meet you, but she sat down and fell asleep in about ten seconds. She's so exhausted. I've been helping as much as I can with Colton, but there's only so much I can do. I can't feed him, and he sleeps with them upstairs. I almost feel guilty that I've been able to sleep."

"How is he? Is it as awesome as it seems having a baby brother after all these years? I always wanted a little brother or sister. Speaking of, I have something to tell you." Lane says with a gleam in her eye and a smile.

"Lane, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lane nods slowly. "Oh Lane, congratulations! That is so awesome! I'm so happy for you and Zack! How far along are you?" Lane's not showing any obvious signs of pregnancy, so I'm thinking she just recently found out.

"I'm about eight weeks pregnant. We celebrated our anniversary a few months late. We uh, kind of went back to our honeymoon spot and uh, we might have replayed our honeymoon trip. You know, on the beach and everything. Apparently that spot has a special power for us. We've been trying a year or so with no luck until now. We want to give the twins a little brother or sister before they get too much older. I can't believe they're in Kindergarten already. Okay, tell me something happy before I start crying. I've been so weepy since I got pregnant. I can't stand it." Lane is starting to get tears in her eyes.

"What do you think Kirk and Lulu will name their baby?" I look at Lane and make a face that makes her laugh.

"So have you seen _him_ yet?" Lane asks once she catches her breath, as if we've been talking about it the whole time.

"No and I went to Taylor's the other day and could have sworn I heard his name but when I saw who was talking and they saw me, they stopped talking. That's not why I came back and I've moved on so I don't know why they would act like that." I shake my head at her.

"I actually haven't seen him in months. Maybe you will manage to make it out of town without seeing him. Enough about him, what do you think we should name the baby?" I feel relief as she changes the subject. I don't want to think about him any sooner than I have to.

"Really? You just found out and you're already thinking about names, Lane?" I laugh at her. I know she's excited about this baby.

"Yes, I know, I'm hopeless. I'm really hoping it's a girl. I love Steve and Kwan, but a little girl would be nice. I know I want her middle name to be Kim. Mom will love that." Lane smiles as she talks about her mom. She still sells antiques out of the first floor of her home but she's definitely come around in her ideas over the past few years. She no longer bans Lane and Zack from sitting beside each other on the couch when they visit her, and she even has a room for the twins set up at her house.

"Oh, that would be sweet. Speaking of, where are the boys? Already letting them stay home alone? Will you have a house left when you get home?" I laugh because one day, not too long ago, the boys got into a box of matches they had hidden away from their parents and somehow managed to burn a hole in their bedroom floor before Lane or Zack realized where the burning smell was coming from.

"They're with Mama today. And that is so not funny. I still don't know where they got the matches from in the first place. We have all of that stuff hidden away from them. I'm just glad they didn't get hurt." Lane shakes her head, laughing.

"It's kind of funny now, since they weren't hurt. It sounds like something we would have done as kids. Didn't we try to build a fire in Lorelai's dollhouse? We thought the family looked cold."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. She was so upset with us!" It's amazing the stories about Lane and me that have surfaced since she had Kwan and Steve. Every time I hear about something they've done, there is a story similar to something we did in there somewhere.

"You know, whenever you decide to have kids, we cannot _ever_ let our kids hear about the things we did. It will give them too many ideas." Lane shakes her head and stares off into space, dreaming of the days of our children playing together.

"So, you think maybe we should get something to eat? I'm getting a little hungry." Lane and I look at each and laugh. We're always hungry. That's one thing that has never changed.

"Hey Rory, you girls ready to order?" T.J. walks up to us with an order pad in his hand.

"Oh hey, T.J. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good, a little tired on account we've been working so much. But you know if it helps Luke out, then…" T.J. is one of those people that have not changed a bit since I met him.

"Well I know he and Mom both appreciate you guys helping them out. It's nice that they are able to spend time with Colton." The only people that have been to the house since Colton was born are us. Mom and Luke want to try to keep as many germs away from him as possible. Mom said when he's about a month old, everyone can come over and see him.

"Yeah well, we definitely deserve some time off once he comes back to work full time. Liz and I both need a break. We've talked about going back on the road with the Renaissance group for the Christmas holiday." T.J. walks away after dropping that bomb, leaving Lane and I speechless and staring at each other.

"I'm glad we're not starving. Go grab us a donut. Your step dad owns the place, so you're allowed to that. Maybe that will hold us until he realizes he didn't take our order. _If_ he realizes." Lane and I start laughing again. I'm so happy to be back with my best friend, laughing like we used to, without a care in the world; at least for a brief time, anyway.

* * *

"Hey Mom, just wanted to call you and let you know I'm leaving Andrew's. I found a couple new books to read. I'll be there soon. Hope you enjoyed your nap. Love you." I finish leaving Mom a voicemail and as I push the 'end' button on my phone, I look up the street ahead of me and breathe in the cool fall air. I love this time of year, with the leaves turning colors and the Stars Hollow Autumn Festival every year.

I'm surprised to see someone walking toward me. Its dinnertime and everyone is either at Luke's, Al's, or at home, eating. I blink. _It can't be him. He's out of town._ But I know with every fiber of my being that it is him. I suddenly can't breathe. The walk, the height, the build, everything screams his name. As we get closer to each other, we both slow. Knowing him, he recognized me at the same time I recognized him. We are finally close enough to speak. We stop and stare for what feels like hours before either of us manages a word. It is he who speaks first. With that one word, my world changes instantly.

"Rory."

I swallow as he says my name. I've dreamt of this moment for so many years. Nothing I have ever imagined could have prepared me for how I feel. Memories tumble over each other in my head, clawing their way to the forefront. They are all burned into my brain and I see them like they were yesterday. Somehow I swallow and catch my breath enough to speak, but it still comes out as a whisper.

"Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize ahead of time for not immediately diving into the Rory and Dean meeting. I need time to decide how to best lay out the scene between the two of them, so I can give it the attention and dedication it deserves. It's been seven-and-a-half LONG years since they last saw each other. Please enjoy this sweet, albeit short chapter on Luke and Lorelai. I wanted to show their love for each other and let them have a moment to themselves in the middle of everything. Thank you again for reading! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Luke? Rory? Colton?"

"Lorelai? Oh, you're awake." Luke comes toward Lorelai from the kitchen.

"Hey. Did I fall asleep? Where's Rory? And the baby?" Lorelai looks a little panicked. "The last thing I remember was sitting here talking to Rory while she was holding Colton."

"It's okay. We're all okay. Rory went to see Lane and then to Andrew's. She said she would call if she was going to be late to dinner. I haven't talked to her but she might have called your cell. Colton has eaten and should be awake anytime now to eat again. I gave him some of the milk from the freezer that you had um…prepared earlier." Luke sits down gently next to his wife. He still wasn't comfortable using the word "pumped" when talking about the milk that his son drank.

Lorelai looks over at the table at the end of couch and reaches for her phone. She checks her voicemail quickly and smiles with relief.

"That was Rory. She said she stopped at Andrew's and found some new books. She said she'll be home soon. Oh wow, I must have been really tired. How long was I out?" Lorelai snuggles against Luke, a rarity since Colton has come along.

"A few hours. Rory and I finally got you to sit down and about ten seconds later, you were out. I think she was about to tell you why she's really here. And what happened to make her come home." Luke and Lorelai had discussed Rory's sudden decision to move home several times since she had told them.

"I just hope it's not because of him. I know things are going better for him now, but I hope she didn't leave her journalism job to come back here on the off chance that she could get back together with him." Lorelai looks at Luke, communicating silently. Yes, he was doing better now that he had finished school and gotten his degree and was working on building his own house, but Lorelai hated to think that Rory would wind up with a broken heart again.

"I know honey, but she's changed, he's changed, and they're both older now. You have to let her follow her heart, where ever it may lead her. But let's not worry about her right now. Our two-week-old son is asleep and we have the house to ourselves. Let's take advantage of this time." Luke looks at Lorelai with a gleam in his eyes and leans toward her.

"Now Luke, you know the doctor said I can't do that for six weeks. And you know what I've always said about rules." Lorelai smiles eagerly at him.

"That they are made to be broken." Luke dives toward Lorelai and she jumps up and races into the other room, squealing with laughter along the way.

Luke finally manages to corner her at the back door in the kitchen.

"I love you, Lorelai Danes."

"And I love you…" Before Lorelai can finish the sentence, Luke silences her with a kiss that chases all thoughts of Rory and _him_ from her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this chapter is on the short side, but I wanted to be able to set it up for the future meeting. Sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter; had a little bit of a block. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Rory."

"Dean."

We smile nervously as we stare at each other. Dean doesn't look like he's aged any, much less seven years. He looks the same; perfect brown hair, beautiful green eyes. I feel my heart pounding and I know he must be able to hear it, too. I know it has nothing to do with the cup of coffee I had at lunch with Lane, either. My feet have suddenly forgotten how to work. The only thing I can think is _Dean._ He's looking at me expectantly, waiting on me to say something more than just his name. _Why can't _he_ say something else? Why does it have to be me?_

"Rory?" He sounds so unsure. I know he must think I'm crazy, standing here staring at him like some kind of circus freak. I'm surprised my mouth isn't hanging open.

"Dean. Um, hi. H-how have…" I swallow and try again. "How have you been?" _Really, Rory? How lame can I be? _

"I've been okay. I just got back in town this afternoon. How have you been?" Dean can hardly stand still. He's shuffling his feet and can't seem to keep his hands from moving.

"I'm doing well. I don't know if you heard, but I'm officially a big sister. Well, I guess technically I have been for a while now, but since I don't get to April much and she's Luke's daughter, I'm not really clear on whether I can call her my sister or not. I always have, well since Mom and Luke got married anyway. Okay, I'm rambling. I'll stop now."

"Yes, I did hear. Mom and Dad told me. You still do that, huh?" With his next breath, Dean answers my unspoken question. He remembers. "You still ramble when you're nervous." Then he smiles. That sweet, eye-crinkling, curl-my-toes, heartwarming smile that still haunts my dreams.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I feel my cheeks heating with embarrassment.

"So I'm going to be in town for awhile, and I uh, I was wondering, if you want to maybe have dinner one night. Or coffee? We could just do coffee."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good. I'm staying with Mom and Luke for now, so if you want to just give me a call, we can figure out a good time."

"Alright, sounds good. And uh Rory, it was really good to see you again. I'm looking forward to sitting down and catching up. I'll see you soon, Rory." He looks like he might hug me, hesitates, then finally just smiles and nods his head at me in goodbye.

"See you soon Dean." I take one last look at him and turn around to head home, wondering what brought him back to Stars Hollow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So that's it? More than seven years later, and that's _all_ he had to say? 'Let's get coffee sometime'? Could he not come up with something more creative than that?" I just finished telling Mom about my encounter with Dean.

"Well, it has been a long time since we've seen each other. And you know how awkward that can be, Mom." She rolls her eyes at me and grimaces. She knows exactly what I'm talking about. Mom saw Max Medina a few weeks before her and Luke got married. He was in town for a week for work. He invited her for coffee and she politely refused. She told me at the time that it was more awkward than anything. She was totally in love with Luke, and had even noticed that Max was wearing a wedding band.

"Yes, daughter, I do know how weird these things can be. There was never any chance that I would have left Luke for Max though, even if he wasn't married. That's why I didn't have coffee with him that day; I didn't want to make him think anything. I know I should have been an adult and just gone with it and had coffee for old times' sake, but it didn't feel right. I was going to be a married woman in three short weeks, and I love Luke with all my heart. Even your father couldn't do anything to change my marrying Luke. Not that he tried, thankfully, and he's been great about the whole thing. He even called this afternoon while I was sleeping to tell us congratulations and that he's sending a basket of baby goodies for Colton."

"Good! I'm glad he's not upset. I know he's always loved you, but you and Luke belong together. I love Dad, but…anyway, about Dean. Mom, what do you think I should do? Should I have coffee with him? Dinner? Nothing? I really don't know what to do. Seeing him brought up all these feelings I haven't had in years. Oh no! What about Lindsay? What if she finds out we had coffee or dinner? Then everything will just get brought back up again."

"Lindsay? Why would she care? Last I heard she moved to North Carolina and somehow met Tristan Dugray and they got married." Mom says this with a smile.

"Lindsay and Tristan? Wow, I never would have pictured the two of them together. He must have really changed since he went to that military school his father sent him to."

"And get this, they have like four kids and another on the way. But from what I hear, they're happy together. So even if she did hear something about you and Dean, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't care. And honey, as for Dean, I think you should do whatever your heart tells you to do. Only you know how you truly feel about him, and if you would be okay having dinner or coffee with him. Now, Rory, I have to ask, since we're on the subject. Is Dean the reason you came back? I mean, I know you came back for Colton's birth. But it's been two weeks, honey, and you don't seem to be in any hurry to leave. Not that I'm complaining, because I really do love having you home again. Do you have enough vacation time saved up to be gone so long?" Mom looks concerned, which is understandable. I haven't given her any indication of how long I will be here, or told her what happened yet.

"Well Mom, the thing is…" I stop talking abruptly when a squawking sound comes from the baby monitor. Luke is out getting a few things he needs to make dinner so it's me or Mom.

"I'll get him." I jump up quickly and make my way upstairs. _Saved by the bell, or baby._ I want to tell Mom what's going on but it's not an easy thing for me to talk about. I finally make it to Colton's room and make my way to his bed. He quits fussing as soon as he sees me and smiles. He doesn't even start up again when I take his wet diaper off to replace it. I know it's probably just gas, but I love the way he looks at me.

"Hey there, baby brother. Did you sleep well? I wish I could have taken a nap too. If only my life were as easy as yours is. No responsibilities, everyone taking care of your every need and want. All you have to do is cry a little bit and we all rush to your side. You have got it made, little bro." Colton just looks up at me with his bright blue eyes and coos. I love this alone time with him. It doesn't happen that often, so I take it when I can get it.

"Alright Rory, quit hogging Colton. I know what you're doing up there, taking your own sweet time." Mom is fully awake now, and wants her son.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Keep your pants on." I whisper to Colton, smiling as he blinks at me like he understands me completely.

"I heard that." Man! I forgot how sensitive those stupid baby monitors are. I finish snapping his buttons back together on his little outfit and we make our way downstairs.

"So…Mom, Luke. I have something important to tell you. About why I'm here and when I'm leaving." As I say this, Mom and Luke turn toward with expectant looks on their faces. We have just sat at the table to eat dinner. Colton is swinging happily, watching us. _Oh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought._

"Well see, the thing is…" Just as I start to explain, the doorbell rings. _Saved by the bell…again._

My joy is short-lived however, when I see who is at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I shake my head to cut him off as he starts to answer.

I feel the familiar burning anger start in my stomach and work its way upward, turning me into a heated body of rage. I have never hated someone as much as I hate this person in front of me; the person that has ruined my career, possibly for the rest of my life. I hear Mom making her way to the door. I guess she called my name a few times and I didn't hear. All I can hear is the pounding of my heart and the blood rushing through my body. Of course, she doesn't know what he has done, so she greets him with her usual 'Lorelai' attitude.

"Oh hey Logan, what a surprise, what are you doing here? Come on in." Mom gives me a _look_ and ushers him in, welcoming him like one of the family as I silently fume inside.

_What are you doing, welcoming him like a friend? He is not a friend; he will never be considered a friend or anything other than an enemy and an ex-boyfriend again._

Instead of saying any of this though, I obediently follow Mom into the living room, my eyes shooting daggers into Logan's back the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is by far my least favorite so far. But I had to let everyone know what happened to bring Rory home. I had debated whether or not to have her be deathly ill or something to that effect, but I have other plans in store for her! Thank you reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"What are you doing here?" My teeth are clenched together so hard; I can barely get the words out. I pull Logan aside on the way to the kitchen. I _can't_ believe he would show up here after everything he did to me.

"I wanted to try to explain what happened. I never wanted you to lose your job! I would never want that to happen to you, Rory. I care about you, you know that." Logan's face falls as he says the last part of his spiel. Logan and I met up again through work a few years ago. He took over his dad's business when Mitchum had a heart attack a year or so ago and his doctor ordered him to take it easy, or he wouldn't make it through the next year. Logan had been a wonderful boss until about a month ago when he fired me because I was falsely named in a libel suit. He said the company couldn't have its name dragged through the mud, and that he could either fire me or keep me on (and fight for me). He knew that if he kept me on, his precious paper and name would be ruined. I had already decided to come back home for a while when Sookie called to tell me Colton was on the way.

"Logan! You didn't even try to stand up for me! We've known each other for seven years now, and one person decides to sue the paper and I'm named and you don't even bother to ask me about it?! I don't see much care in that, Logan. All I see is an intense desire to save your own butt! And now, because my paper didn't see fit to back me up, I don't know that I will ever be able to write again! Daddy's precious paper wasn't the only name dragged through the mud, Logan! Don't you get that?"

"Rory, I'm sorry! It wasn't personal, it was business."

"It wasn't personal? Personal? Logan, it was personal to me! You've ruined my name. Just go, Logan. I can't do this. It's over with now. Please just leave on your helicopter or plane or whatever you flew in on and don't come back. It's done. I'm sorry I can't give you the closure your precious conscience needs." I realize that our voices have risen in volume the last few minutes of the fight. Mom and Luke have come in from the dining room and are standing a few feet away, mouths slightly open.

"Rory, is that why you're able to gone from work so long? You were fired?" Mom looks from Logan to me for confirmation. I nod.

"And Logan, you're the one that fired her?" Logan nods slowly.

"But she got a severance package and everything…" Logan's voice trails off at the look Luke gives him.

"Logan, I think you should leave." Luke's normally controlled voice is shaking. He rarely gets so upset.

"Rory, I really am sorry. Maybe someday you will be able to forgive me." Logan shakes his head, looking like he might say more. He looks at Luke and resignation shows on his face. Once we hear the door close, Mom turns to me. I know what's coming.

"Rory, why didn't you tell me what happened? Are you okay? And since when have you worked for Logan? I thought you were traveling and writing for magazines. Did something happen between you and Logan again? Is that why he fired you?" As Mom breathes after saying all this, I start laughing. Between the stress of being fired, Colton's arrival, seeing Dean again, and not being able to find time in between to tell Mom what happened, I'm to the breaking point. I'm hysterical. I dimly feel someone guiding me to the couch to sit down. I hear something about water. The next thing I know, there's a glass of water in my hand and I'm in the living room, beside Mom on the couch. I take a drink of water and can finally stop laughing long enough to answer Mom's questions.

"Well Mom, I haven't really had the time to tell you what happened. Every time I have tried, you fell asleep or David woke up or the doorbell rang. By the way, since when do we have a doorbell? I'm okay. I was shocked at first. Shocked that he wouldn't stand up for me, with everything we've been through. But he's changed over the years, Mom. I've worked for him since right after you guys got married. Well actually, not him until about a year or so ago when Mitchum had a heart attack. No Mom, nothing happened between Logan and me. Actually, he's married now and has kids. Well, according to the grapevine at the paper anyway. He and I have never really talked about personal stuff, which is okay with me." I down the rest of my water like a shot. As it hits my stomach, I realize I'm starving. Apparently, my stomach realizes it at the same time and growls. We all laugh. Mom looks at me with a speculative look in her eye through the laughing. I know from that look, this conversation is not over.

"Look at the bright side guys; I get to stay here indefinitely. I'll get to see Colton grow up and maybe I can finally have the time to write my book, Mom. You've been encouraging to work on it for the last five years. And maybe Andrew needs some help at his store. My severance package was pretty decent. That's one thing I can say for Mitchum, he takes care of his employees. Well, he _took _care of his employees. I'll be fine, I promise. I just need a little more time." I look at Mom and Luke as they silently debate this with looks. Finally, Luke turns to me.

"Okay, Rory. We'll give you space and time and do _our _best not to pry too much. And of course, you can stay here as long as you want. Now, let's go eat some dinner." As we head back in to the dining room, I wonder why we haven't heard anything from Colton since Logan walked in. And there he is, sitting in his swing, just looking around, taking everything in. I've never been so thankful that someone in this house _couldn't _talk. He would have all kinds of questions for me too. Questions I might not be able to answer.

* * *

**A/N: I will apologize ahead of time for my absence in November. I will participating in NaNoWriMo for the first time and from what I hear, won't have a lot of free time. But I am working on getting as much of this story out as I can before then! Thank you again for following and for your comments!**


End file.
